


Before This All Happened

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Coma, Cute, Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Underage Sex, almost misscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything turns upside down for Stiles, someone surprises him by being there for him.</p><p>who is that someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping you like it's my first Sterek.

Stiles P.O.V

 

Before this all happened we were close friends we used to tell each other everything, but then one night our relationship changed. Yeah we still talk but he acts like we never did anything like he simply forgot, and now he is suddenly straight not gay how could that happen. I thought he loved me but after our relationship changed from friends to lovers it is no longer the same. I sometimes feel sick to my stomach, almost every time I see Scott I feel like I want to throw up, sometimes I do. He didn’t even know what was going on with the whole werewolf thing, he didn’t want to listen to me. That night he scared me he almost hurt me, I have never seen him that mad especially being mad at me.

 

When you left that night to go hang out with that girl, I felt my heart shatter and eventually cried myself to sleep thinking of how we used to be. How could you, Scott, hold such a power over me; we only slept 3 times and that was after we both realized we liked each other more than just plain old friends. I still remember the first time it brings back some of the best memories in my life. I’ve cried so hard thinking about you, thinking about what you are doing, I’ve cried to the point of throwing up because all the pain of you rejecting me causes my stomach to hurt.

 

 

It was 2 am when suddenly I started to have really bad cramps and had the sudden urge to pee. I went into the bathroom and felt like if I was peeing myself, as I pull my pants odd I notice my legs are covered in blood. “Where did that blood come from,” I say to myself I soon realize that it is coming out of my ass. I started to freak out “Why is blood coming out of my ass,” I say frantically getting undressed and hopping into the shower. As I am showering I start to think who can I tell about my little problem, I then realize I can’t tell anyone not my dad that would be too weird and especially not Scott since I doubt he cares.

 

I still have craps so it takes me a while to wash away all the blood I have to lean on the shower wall with my head in my arms taking deep breaths until they pass. I look down and see blood mixed with water twirl down the drain, with blood still running down my legs. I start to think “Where did all this blood come from” and “Since when do I bleed from my butthole.” I finally wash away all the blood and it appears that the bleeding has stopped I still have cramps but not as bad as when I woke up. I walk into my room wearing nothing but boxers and I lay down getting ready to sleep. Before sleep takes me away I start thinking of everything that has happened and finally close my eyes.

 

I woke up with a sudden urge to vomit. As I emptied my stomach contents I hear the door open I pay no attention my dad is probably leaving.

 

As I am dry heaving Scott walks in “Dude you ok?” he asks after handing me a cup of water to try to settle my stomach.

 

“Ya I'm fine” I said as I stand up

 

“I wouldn’t call that fine” Scott said as I walked right pass him

 

“I’m fine” I said sitting on my bed getting ready for school.

 

“Stay home your sick, I’ll tell your dad you are sick if you say no” Scott said

 

“Fine you better go then the bus leaves in 10 minutes” I said looking at my watch.

 

“Oh shit” Scott says running off.

 

As I laid in bed all I could remember was all the blood, I looked at the ceiling and I couldn’t wrap my head around the blood. Again I think “Where did it come from.”

 

10 minutes later

 

I am still lying on my bed with my eyes closed when Scott bursts into my room.

 

“I know I said stay home because your sick but can you at least give me a ride to school then you go straight back home” Scott said

 

“Ya but no to the coming back, I don’t want to miss any school” I said sitting up

 

“Fine but if you feel worse you’re going home ok” Scott said handing me my school bag.

 

“Ok I can do that” I said taking the school bag.

 

We got to school right on time, and so far I was feeling fine that was until I got to third period and instantly started to feel sick and irritated, and to top it off Scott decided to follow me to the bathroom to “keep an eye on me.” When I was done in the bathroom I immediately left no bothering to say anything to Scott. When I got home I got the sudden urge to puke again and as I walked into the bathroom I saw dried blood on the shower floor. That got me started on thinking about last night up until now I have pushed that memory to the back of my mind until now.

 

“Why did I bleed,” I say aloud to myself when a thought crossed my mind. “Wait no that isn’t possible,” I say aloud to myself. I got on my computer and searched ‘What would make me bleed from their assholes’ and ‘Can men have vaginas.’ The results shocked me it was a yes to the vaginas and my world fell apart. I started to freak out again and started to call myself names like freak, girl boy, and fag. But I had to know more so then I typed ‘can men get pregnant’ and before I pressed enter I closed my eyes hoping the answer was no. I opened one eye then the other and I instantly regretted it I read and I found that on rare occasions men can in fact get pregnant not only that but men can have uteruses they can sometimes have a fully workable menstrual cycle, and they can conceive.

 

As I stared at the screen for what felt like hours thinking back to the times I had anal sex. Scott kept reappearing, I started to thing did we us a condom the answer was always no. Why would we use a condom we were each other’s first and guys it just didn’t make any sense. As I sat there my door swung open and I immediately close my monitor trying to hide what I was looking at. I see that Scott is standing in front of my door with a look of concern but all I can manage to do is plaster a fake smile on my face.

 

“How are you feeling?” Scott asked walking in and sitting on my bed

 

“Fine now, why?” I asked get up from my computer chair

 

“Nothing I was just wondering” Scott said

 

“Ya so how was the rest of school” I asked praying he would leave soon.

 

“Fine, damn I forgot I’m going out on a double date tonight and I have to go and get ready” Scott said as I thank whoever.

 

“Ok well it was nice talking to you” I said getting ready to learn more of what might be happening to me.

 

I listen for the front door to close and I get up and shut and lock my door, don’t need any more interruptions. I looked up the definitions for period and pregnancy, as I read I started to realize I was having symptoms closely related to that of being pregnant. As I continued to read I read it started saying that slight bleeding might occur during pregnancy, but as I continue I read that it could also mean I miscarried which is a more common response to bleeding.

 

I decided to go to Walgreens I needed to know if I was pregnant and if last night was just me having my period. I walked in and went straight to the pregnancy aisle I decided to take a couple seeing as you can never be too sure. When I go and pay for the test the cashier gives me a weird look.

 

“Yeah a girl thinks I knocked her up” I said

 

“Yeah okay whatever” the cashier responds.

 

I walked out of the store and got into my truck and drove home. I climbed in through my window hoping my dad didn’t notice I left, which he didn’t. I sat on my bed staring at the boxes, what if, what if I am, what am I supposed to do, tell him yeah no I don’t think so Scott would probably hate what I am. I just need to do it get it over with. I got up walked straight into the bathroom I unzipped my pants and peed on the tip of the sticks, I sat on the toilet with my hand over my face my elbows on my knees on my tipy toes with my legs boncing as I waited what seemed forever for the timer on my phone to go off. When it finally did I looked up I grabed the sticks and saw two pink lines, I’m pregnant with Scott’s baby, Scott’s. Tears ran down my face at the realization that I am pregnant with Scott’s baby.

 

 


	2. Help

Stiles P.O.V.

 

Personally I am a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually goes away. But this isn’t going away it’s been a month since I found out and now I have a tear shaped stomach that I can still hide but eventually it would be hard to do. I am still throwing up every single day. I looked up the symptoms of pregnancy and by what is happening to me I would say I am 3 months pregnant which means that the night I got pregnant was the night Scott got bitten.

 

Oh yeah I am sure not telling him now I can already see the conversation. “Hi Scott how are you good okay yeah me too I am still sick but that is because I am pregnant with your kid and it happened the same night you got bitten sooo yeah” haha yeah he is sure to hate me then. The bell rings all of the sudden making me jump back into reality. I get up grab my books and as I am leaving I bump into none other than Scott.

 

“Hey Stiles, how are you? We haven’t talked or hanged out in a while I mean between Allison and Derek I haven’t had time to see you.” Scott rambled.

 

“Oh ya hi Scott yeah I am fine and it’s okay,” I said as I kept walking.

 

I really didn’t want to talk to Scott right now, I have been having real bad mood swings so talking to the guy that knocked me up probably isn’t the best idea. Why you ask well for one he just left me and started acting like if that or better yet those nights meant absolutely nothing to him. So yeah I am still a little pissed that he would just UGH.

 

“Stiles?” Scott asked

 

“What?” I replied already getting agitated.

 

“Are you sure you are okay you don’t look so hot,” Scott asked with worry in their voice.

 

“Oh really I do not look so hot then what do I look like crap or a piece of shit,” I replied with a hint of anger in my voice.

 

“No it’s just that you look tired or something,” Scott said.

 

“I am tired, I do not feel good so all I want to do is go to the nurses office then go home,” I say while looking at him starting to walk away.

 

“Okay go to the nurses office I hope you feel better,” Scott yells down the hallway

 

When I finally got home I went straight to bed and just laid there looking at my ceiling, when I finally decided to get when I realized it was 1 in the morning, damn it I’m going to be tired tomorrow. I don’t want to deal with this anymore. I know I’m pregnant but the whole throwing up every day, my stomach hurting half the time, me being tired all the time now like what the hell it’s too much. How much energy can one baby take to grow, the more I thought about it the sicker I got so I just went to sleep.

 

I woke up the next morning it was 12:30 in the afternoon, fuck I missed half the day of school, I got up anyways and got dressed. When I was trying to put on my pants when I realize it wouldn’t button, “how fat am I getting I was wearing these yesterday,” I say to myself. So I just leave them unbutton a put on a big t-shirt and sweat shirt to cover the fact they are unbuttoned. When I got to school I only had 1 hour left “why did I even bother coming today” I say to myself. I really need to stop talking to myself. The next day I got to school early, but today Scott decided he would try to talk to me.

 

“Hey Stiles do you want to hear something?” Scott said sitting next to me at lunch table.

 

“Not really” I said biting into a sandwich.

 

“Wow what crawled up your ass and die” Scott said faking hurt

 

“Fine damn what do you want to tell me” I said devouring half of my sandwich already.

 

“You’re acting differently kind of like your hiding something from me” Scott said eyeing me suspiciously.

 

“Why would you think that” I said as I stopped eating.

 

“It is just that we don’t hang out anymore…”

 

“That is not my fault that is all on you buddy,” I said interrupting Scott

 

“Yea I guess you ar...” Scott started saying. At this point I don’t care about this conversation. As I got up I said, “Yeah yeah whatever,” leaving him in the cafeteria.

 

 

Scott’s P.O.V

 

I can’t stop thinking about how much Stiles has changed in the past month or so. Today is the day I do real werewolf training with Derek so I couldn’t make Stiles tell me what is wrong.

 

Derek’s fist flew by my face as I rolled across the floor and jumped up, my fist passing by his face as he did a back flip onto a table. I pick up the table as I watched him slide down it and kick the table from the other end into me. I fell to the ground and Derek got on top of me with his claws out ready to punch me.

 

“Wait!” I said as I rolled out from underneath him.

 

“What more Allison stuff” Derek asks with that little eyebrow thing he does showing he is grumpy.

 

“No it’s about Stiles, I think he’s lying to me or us but I don’t know what it is about” I said as I sat on the ground.

 

“What could he be lying to us about,” Derek said as he stood up from all fours.

 

“I don’t know but there’s something going on with him and it is really starting to worry me” I said dusting myself off.

 

“Well he is your friend what do you expect me to do about it” Derek said helping me up.

 

“Could you just do something for me,” I ask with pleading eyes.

 

“Ugh sure let me guess you want me to talk to him” Derek said rolling his eyes.

 

“YES, YES would you please and I’ll practice more tomorrow” I said still looking at him with pleading eyes.

 

“That kid bugs me, he’s a little smart ass” Derek said

 

“Pleaaaaasssssssseeeeee...” I said giving him my puppy dog eyes

 

Derek’s P.O.V.

 

Kids these days have too much drama in their lives. I don’t even like kids and now I am the freaking babysitter to a bunch of kids. One wolf and well a teenage imbecile. I don’t even understand why I am doing this, I can’t believe I’m sitting here in his truck waiting for him. I am taken out of my thoughts when the Jeep door open and Stiles gets in the driver seat.

 

“Scott thinks you’re lying about something” I said causing Stiles to scream and jump out of his skin.

 

“What the hell are you doing in my Jeep?” Stiles asks placing a hand on his stomach.

 

“I will repeat myself Scott thinks you’re lying about something” I said looking Stiles straight in the eyes.

 

“I’m not lying about anything” Stiles replies placing his hands on the steering wheel.

 

“You’re lying” I said still glaring at him.

“I’m not lying” Stiles replied like a little child

 

“Yes you are and you know how I know this it’s because of your heartbeat” I said continuing my glare.

 

“But I’m not” Stiles said. I got tired so I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his head into the steering wheel.

 

“Stop fine I’ll tell you” Stiles said grabbing my arm.

 

“Hurry up and spill it I don’t have all day” I said pulling my arm back.

 

“I’m… I’m…I’m…I’m pr…pre…pre…pregnant” Stiles replied softly instantly averting his eyes down to his feet.

 

“What you can’t be” I said looking at him.

 

“Then if you don’t believe me then listen to my heartbeat to see if I am lying” Stiles yells at me turning to look at me straight in the eyes

 

I listened hard and his heartbeat was there strong but with no sudden speed up or slow down it stayed steady when I started listened closer I heard a smaller faster heartbeat. Now I understood why Stiles was being so secretive he was with child, he was actually pregnant.

 

“Whose father” I asked.

 

“Scott” Stiles said instantly starting to cry.

 

Without even thinking I grabbed Stiles and held him in a hug and just let him cry.


	3. Myunexpected

{Months Later}

 

Stiles POV

 

There was something going on in town, people were dying from something or better yet someone was causing this. What I do know is that it paralyzes people from the neck down then slashing and crushing people to their death. How do I know? Well because it happened to me, no I obviously didn’t die haha but it did scare me. Why? I so worried because I didn’t know what it would do to my baby. I still haven’t gone to the doctors yet so I don’t know what’s going on could the paralysis the baby, is the baby even okay. I started to think about my child my baby what id the paralysis paralyzed it for the rest of their life or maybe it’s dead and I am going to give birth a stillborn. I started to cry, cry because my baby might not be okay, cry because I have been so selfish and haven’t told anyone about it. The first person I thought to call was Derek.

 

I dialed his number and stared at my phone thinking if it was a great idea, I ended up pressing talk and waiting for the dial tone to end and here his voice.

 

“Hello” Derek said

 

“I just watched a guy get killed by that thing it paralyzed me what if it hurt the baby what if my babies paralyzed for the rest of its life or even dead I can’t deal with this why is this happening I just watched a guy being crushed by one of those car lifts I saw it all happen right in front of me why did I watch I could’ve looked away Derek why is happening to me.” I said rambling, my voice cracking with fear and fright laced into it.

 

“Stiles calm down breath all the matters is that you’re okay. I can take you to a doctor I’m sure the baby is fine” Derek said.

 

“Derek I am not okay” I said as I cried.

 

“I’m coming over” Derek said as he hung up the phone.

 

He’s coming over for a moment I was glad wait a minute why am I so glad he’s coming over. Am I starting to have feelings for him, I mean he is good looking, no stop it Stiles I can’t be I hate him, but he’s being so nice to me why would I have feelings for him it probably just because he is being so nice to me or is it more. When I heard the roar of Derek’s Chevrolet Camaro I ran downstairs before he could even reach the door, I opened it I don’t know why but I ran down the walkway and jumped into his hold, I got off him and blushed a little. Derek came into my house actually using the door. We finally got up to my room and he sat on my bed as I sat in my computer chair.

 

“I need to go see a doctor it could be something wrong with my baby what if there is something wrong,” I said.

 

Derek looked at me and smiled.

 

“Why are you smiling” I asked.

 

“Because the baby’s heart sounds perfectly fine, healthy actually” Derek said still smiling

 

“But still why are you smiling, wait a minute she sounds healthy” I asked

 

“You think it’s a girl, and yes the heartbeat sounds perfectly fine. May I touch your stomach” Derek asked walking towards the computer chair.

 

I nodded my head and stood up as he got closer. When he put his hand on the lower part of my stomach on my little love trail, this was the first time anybody else has touched me since Scott. I flinched and he pulled his hand back causing me to look at him.

 

“No I’m sorry it’s just I haven’t been touched since Scott it’s okay if you want to try again” I said blushing this time he put both of his hands on my stomach he smiled and looked up at me and said.

 

“She’s fine perfectly fine” Derek said when all of a sudden I felt the baby move my stomach flipped and I started to cry. Derek stood up and hugged me putting his hand on the back of my head holding me tight. I couldn’t get completely close to him because my stomach was in the way but it felt good being held close to someone.

 

I’ve never seen the side of Derek, I liked it he held me for what felt like forever until I heard the door open downstairs I looked up to Derek and said, “Oh shit my dad oh God you’re a fugitive” I said and Derek kissed me on the cheek and climbed out the window.

 

I touch my cheek and smiled ‘why did he do that,’ I snapped out of my thoughts when someone knocked on my door. I opened it when all of a sudden I thought I haven’t told my dad. Should I tell him I mean he is going to notice sooner or later and I am growing pretty fast. I opened my door and smiled at him.

 

“Dad I think you should know something that I’ve been hiding from you” I said looking at him when as his face turned into a concerned one.

 

“What is it” my dad asked

 

“Well it’s hard to explain but here goes I’m pregnant” I said blurting out partly closing my eyes

 

“Is that you had a crush on a girl that strawberry blonde girl” my dad said

 

“That’s all you have to say I just told you I’m pregnant” I said

 

“Oh that is it I have known that it was possible but I didn’t think you were or I mean are gay I could’ve sworn you were straight” my dad said.

 

I was shocked how he knew.

 

“Who’s the father wait is it Scott” my dad asked.

 

“Why are you taking this so well you should be freaking out, I am still in high school and pregnant and yes Scott is the father but he doesn’t remember and I’m not ready to tell him” I said looking at my dad weirdly.

 

The conversation was over before it even started. I sat on my bed with my hands on my face when I heard something I looked up and it was Derek he sat next to me and looked at me.

 

“This is going to be okay you do know that right” he said as he took my hand into his

 

I looked up and smiled at him.

 

“Why are you being so nice to me, and how do I ask this do you like me” I asked.

 

He didn’t answer me he simply put his other hand under my chin brushing his thumb over my cheekbone a closing the gap in between our faces. Our noses are touching and then he kissed me.


	4. The Fear of everything

{That Same Day}

 

Oh I forgot to mention I’m now four months pregnant yep I am a lot bigger than I was before, it was like I grew overnight night I’m the size of a melon, how could I get that big. Derek and I have gotten a lot closer he is always touching my stomach which don’t get me wrong feels really good but also makes me really horny which makes it even harder since we haven’t done anything yet and the fact that Scott has been the only one I

 

That is a night I will never forget.

 

We’ve known for a while ago that Jackson was the lizard thing but we had no idea how to control him. At one point Derek asked me what I saw at the mechanics but I would always say the same thing. I am at the school pool for some reason I can’t even remember but when I was describing the lizard thingy again to Derek it appeared. Derek pushed me behind him while he growled at the thing. When the lizard thing nicked the back of Derek’s neck paralyzing him but before he could fall to the ground I caught him, and then jumped into the pool with him. We noticed that the lizard thingy didn’t like water, Derek looked at me and said, “This isn’t good for the baby you’re probably stressing her out and this is very dangerous.”

 

“What am I supposed to do just leave you here and run, which by the way were in a pool and you’re paralyzed from the neck down, so that means you would most likely drown so I can’t no I won’t leave you” I said.

 

“Call Scott” Derek said.

 

“I can’t if you haven’t notice I’m as big as a melon he’ll notice and I can’t swim with you holding me down what do you expect me to let you go and drown at the bottom of the pool,” I said.

 

“Yes you need to do it I can hold my breath for a long time please just call him” Derek pleaded.

 

“Fine I’ll try” I said letting go of him swimming as fast as I could to the side of the pool to grab my cell phone, which I dropped, I dialed Scott’s number but he picked up and told me he couldn’t talk and hung up. I dropped my phone and swam to grab Derek. When I couldn’t hold Derek up anymore I started going under when Scott pulled us both out of the pool and growled at the lizard thingy. The lizard thingy through him into a mirror and Scott picked up a piece of the mirror and the lizard saw its reflection and took off. Scott looked over me and Derek, Derek not paralyzed from the neck down any more, was trying to hide me so that Scott didn’t see me but it didn’t work and Scott wouldn’t leave so I finally stood up and Scott looked at me weird, like I was translucent. I turned around and walked out of the pool room Derek following behind me, he walked up behind me prepping his arms around my waist putting both hands on my stomach then turned me around.

 

“Are you okay” Derek asked.

 

“No” I said crying.

 

He held me as I put my face in his neck crying I didn’t expect Scott to find out so soon, see when I was dry I could hide it under close but because I was soaked my close stuck to me showing off my stomach. I started to freak out again but once again Derek hugged me I instantly calmed down.

 

I really do like him, like I think I’m falling in love with him. I did I am it’s just that I can’t believe it. I finally got home Derek sneaked in my window it was like 11 o’clock at night I laid in my bed and Derek laid next to me we started kissing then it got to touching and it turned into more when I mean more I mean well sex. I woke up the next morning to Derek still in my bed if you can believe it or not cuddling with me, when suddenly there was a knock at my door I quickly pushed Derek off the bed he landed lightly on the floor on all fours I thought only cats did that I guess werewolves do it too. I motioned to the door and Derek crawled out my window. I got up to open the door thinking it was my dad but to my surprise it was Scott.

 

“Can I come in” Scott asked

 

“Yeah okay did my dad let you in” I asked as Scott looked at me up and down, when I noticed all I was wearing boxers

 

“Get out wait outside for a couple of minutes,” I said scrambling around my room trying to find cloths that weren’t dirty I finally got dressed and opened the door.

 

“You know it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked” Scott said

 

“You remember” I asked with a creaked eyebrow

 

“Of course I do” Scott said

 

“Then why have you been acting like you don’t remember that and your so in love with Allison” I asked

 

He didn’t say anything he just looked at me.

 

“Why are you here anyway” I asked.

 

“I came to ask if that is my baby” Scott asked

 

“Yes it is” I said turning around to sit on my bed

 

“How many months are you” Scott asked

 

“Well let’s just say it was the night you got bit so four months” I said being a smart ass

 

“The night I got bit so it’s normal” Scott said

 

“What do you mean” I asked

 

“We had sex three days after I got bit before the full moon” Scott said I started to freak out

 

“I don’t remember that” I said panicking

 

“Yeah you don’t remember that” Scott said

 

“Leave please leave now” I said as my body started cracking my legs felt weak I buckled over and started to push Scott out of my room

 

“Just leave” I said closing the door and walked two steps when my legs gave out from under me but Derek caught me and I started crying

 

“How did I forget” I said as I started to hyperventilate Derek put his hand on my chest as I sat on the floor

 

“Tell me Derek tell me that my baby is not werewolves tell me she’s not a werewolf” I asked

 

“Stiles baby I can tell you already she’s not a werewolf I can feel her she’s totally human I would know so calm down and come lay with me” Derek said as he picked me up off the floor by the shoulders one hand under my knees and laid me on my knees and he laid me down and laid down next to me I turned to my sides putting my head on his chest and fell asleep.


	5. Bleeding

[Three months later]

 

 

Stiles POV

 

 

Allison’s grandpa kidnapped me after the lacrosse game, the one where Jackson well Allison’s grandpa actually made Jackson kill himself. He threw me down the basement stairs where Derek’s two teenage werewolves were tied up. They were tied with electrical rope, which I didn’t know, and when I tired to help I touched it making me cringe. When Allison’s grandpa came downstairs he started asking me questions and threatening me.

 

 

“What are you 90 I could beat you easily” I said turning my head to look at him.

 

 

He walks towards me when he stop right in front of my face and I hit the concrete floor he then grabbed my shirt and kept hitting me, punching me, the two teenage werewolves couldn’t even watch they had their eyes close and the girl was crying. He let me go for some reason and as I was walking home my stomach started to really hurt, when all of a sudden I felt something between my legs and looked down and I saw blood running down my legs. I stopped looked at the blood on my legs and my legs gave out from underneath me because of sharp pain running up my spine. I was on my hands and knees with one hand on my stomach.

 

 

Derek’s POV

 

 

I’ve been looking for him for about 20 minutes following a smell and saw him curled in a ball laying on the ground I was about 100 feet away and I could smell blood. I started running towards him landing on my knees right next to him when I saw all the blood puddled around him. I panicked sweeping him in my arms he was unconscious. I ran as fast as I could; carry him while blood ran down my body. I arrived at Scott’s I knew Scott’s mother was a nurse. I didn’t even think to listen to see if I can hear to babies heart beat, when I finally got Scott’s and he opened the door the look on his face I can’t even explain it.

 

 

“Where’s your mom he needs her NOW” I said with a look panic on my face

 

 

Scott didn’t say anything he just stared looking at me looking at Stiles looking at us all covered in blood.

 

 

“SCOTT WHERE IS YOUR MOM” I yelled

 

 

When Scott’s mom walked up next to Scott and when she saw us she put her hand over her mouth.

 

 

“We need your help; why is he bleeding so much” I said as a tear rolled down my cheek

 

 

“I can’t do anything here we need to go the hospital” Scott’s mom said actually pushing past Scott

 

 

Scott finally came to his senses and jumped into the passenger seat of his mom’s car I was in the back holding Stiles. I was brushing over his forehead hoping to God that he wasn’t dying here bleeding to death. We finally got to the hospital and I laid him down on the exam table right next to a big machine she pulled out a bottle blue gel squirted it on his stomach, then took out a wand and moved it around on his stomach to she found the baby she looked up at me and told me the babies were fine I looked at her confused not really understanding what she just said the babies are fine. How did I miss that, I should have been able to hear two heartbeat well 3 if you count Stiles.

 

 

“Then why is he bleeding so much” I asked

 

 

“That’s the problem I don’t know” Scott’s mom said


	6. Protecting

Derek’s P.O.V

 

 

It was like he was in a coma not waking up but still breathing. He finally stopped bleeding last night at around 3 in the morning. I called Stiles’ dad even knowing I‘m a fugitive I didn’t care I did it anyways that’s his son the only thing left in his life I couldn’t keep him in the dark. I sat next to the bed holding his hand, Scott was in the corner of the room sitting on the floor I don’t really know why but he was. Stiles’ dad was on the other side of the bed looking at him holding his sons hand with this look on his face that just alone broke my heart, that’s when Scott’s mom walked in.

 

 

“I’m going to cheek the babies again” Scott’s mom said

 

 

“Babies” Stiles dad asked with one of the most confused looks in the world

 

 

Oh yeah I forgot to tell him, its not like Scott would say anything because he hasn’t said anything since I showed up at his door covered in blood holding Stiles who was also covered in blood just dangling from my arms.

 

 

Scott’s P.O.V

 

 

{His thoughts}

 

 

I’m going to kill him I’m going to ripe him to pieces.

 

 

When all of sudden I was jolted out of my thoughts by Derek.

 

 

“Scott” Derek yelled as I looked at him

 

 

“What” that was the first word that I have said since, since you know when.

 

 

“Calm down” Derek said as he made his hands point to his eye and hands

 

 

I look down to see my claws and fur all over my hands and I know exactly what he meant by pointing to his eyes, my eyes where glowing I couldn’t calm down I couldn’t. Allison walked in I couldn’t even stop myself I got up and want to go after her not to kill her, but to just push her into a wall. But Derek stopped me as I looked at him I could see in the corner of my eye Stiles dad looking at me, scared. I instantly shifted back to my human self and ran out of the room, Allison following behind me.

 

 

“Scott” she called out as I turned around

 

 

“He did this, he your grandpa did this to him, I’m going to kill him” I yelled as she looked at me with teary eyes

 

 

She couldn’t even say anything she just left.

 

 

I started to run and I wasn’t planning on stopping till I got to Allison house. I finally got there and kicked the door open, Allison dad was standing in the hallway. I just walked by him he didn’t stop me ether. I jumped down the basement stairs, smelling Stiles smell, I know I was in the right spot, when I look up to see Derek’s two teen werewolf tied up they both look at me a shock. I turned around to come face to face with Allison’s shit head grandpa. He throw me into a electrical box I couldn’t really see anything till I saw Allison standing behind her grandpa with her cross bow. Then I hear a snap sound and he hit the floor. Then everything went black everything I couldn’t hear any thing.

 

 

When I finally came to all I could hear were cries. I got up and looked over at Allison kneeling over her grandpa’s body. I walked behind her and lifted her up by her armpits she turned around and hugged me still crying, when her dad came downstairs she ran to him still crying.

 

 

“I had to daddy” she said

 

 

“I know baby” he said

 

 

“He was going to hurt Scott, he did hurt Scott” she said as Scott turned off the electricity that was executing the other teen wolfs and helped them down.

 

 

“Allison I’m fine the only two people I’m worried about is Stiles and you” I said walking towards her.

 

 

“Why are you worried about me” she asked finally getting out of the hug.

 

 

“Because you just killed your grandpa trying to save me” I said.

 

 

“I had to he hurt Stiles and then you what else could he do he’s turning humans innocent humans and I’m scared for Stiles” she said as she started crying again.

 

 

“The babies are fine and Derek is with him, I think Derek loves Stiles,” I said

 

 

She just nodded

 

 

Derek’s POV

 

 

I was so tired but I couldn’t fall asleep he may wake up, he could I know it. I started to doze off the I wake up shrug it off and I told myself out loud “Derek you can’t fall asleep he may wake up,” but I ended up falling asleep anyway. When all of the sudden I was jolted out of my sleep from someone holding my hand tightly gripping it I looked up and Stiles was looking at me. I was instantly awake now and all I could think was “THANK YOU God thank you for waking him up” he looked at me with his deep beautiful brown eyes I knew what exactly he was going to asked, before he could even say anything.

 

 

“They’re fine” I said

 

 

He started cry

 

 

“Then what was all that blood for I thought I was having a miscarriage… They’re okay” he asked looking extremely confused

 

 

“Yeah they both are,” I said as Stiles dad walked in from getting coffee he dropped both of the coffees and ran over to the side of the bed and hugged him

 

 

“Ouch that hurt” Stiles said as his dad instantly let go

 

 

“Are you okay” his dad asked

 

 

“I’m fine besides finding out I’m pregnant with two babies I didn’t expect that, but maybe I did I am a lot bigger than I’m supposed be,” he said as he looked up at the doorway and saw Scott standing. Stiles watched Scott hit the floor on his knees and started crying

 

 

“Derek please go help him” Stiles cried out as Derek got up and walked over to Scott when Allison walked up behind Scott, Derek picked up Scott off the ground from the shoulder and walked him over to Stiles bed. Scott not even asking crawled into the hospital bed next to Stiles.

 

 

“I thought it was going to lose you I couldn’t handle losing my best friend” Scott cried into Stiles chest looking up at Stiles and Stiles looked down smiled at him

 

 

“I’m fine” Stiles said as Allison came up next to the bed and put her hand on my arm

 

 

“I’m so sorry” she said as she started to cry

 

 

“Where did you guys even go” I asked

 

 

Allison started crying even harder when Stiles grabbed her and put her into a hug Allison had one arm while Scott had the other.

 

 

“She killed her grandpa trying to protect me and you Stiles” Scott said

 

 

“Allison” Stiles said as he released his arm from Scott and put both hands on Allison and said “it is going to be okay.”


	7. Mcchaleski

A month later

 

 

I’m finally home she let me go home after a week into the month which was funny because I’m eight months pregnant and ready to pop. Derek was always with me he never left me alone, he even started sleeping in my room. My dad wasn’t too happy about it, but he still let it happen he knew that if I were in danger he would keep me safe no matter what, even if it came up to him sacrificing himself to save me. Scott would visit every day checking up on me seeing how the babies are doing, being a really good friends and really good for father. He knew Derek and I were dating I don’t know if we’re dating or not but I don’t care. It’s more of an acquaintance with benefits he’s always here, I don’t know what I would call it were not friends to any means but I don’t think were dating. I’m going to have to ask him but is that a good idea what if we’re not and what if I freak him out and he never talks to me again. When I heard Derek talking me I turned around my computer chair and apologized because I was listening.

 

 

“I was asking if you are okay and what you were thinking about” Derek said as he pulled the chair with me on it closer to him. He put both of his hands on my stomach and smiled, and then kissed my stomach, which I didn’t expect causing me to flinched and looked down as he sat up and looked at me and smiled.

 

 

“What are you smiling at,” I asked as I felt his hand up my thigh

 

 

“Your hard and blushed, all I did was kiss your stomach if I have known it was that easy to get you in that state I would’ve done it a long time ago” he said as he smiled and as I looked down I could barely see my hard on because of my huge stomach but it was there how did I not notice.

 

 

All of a sudden he picked me up off the chair I didn’t known he was that strong. As I was up in the air he kissed me and again on my stomach. He put me down and kept kissing me and we were backing up until I ended up dumping into the desk he pressed against my stomach as he was kissing me. Which all that did was get me harder, he slid his hand down the side of my ribs and onto my hip I moaned which only made him kiss me even harder. He all of a sudden grabs the sides of my shirt and my hips and takes off my shirt which exposed to the world my almost beach ball sized stomach and put both his hands on my stomach and I looked down and he kissed my forehead. He’s never acted like this before we’ve never done anything I don’t know why but now he decides he wants to, I never thought about it I don’t know why but I never thought about it until now. When all of a sudden I heard Derek’s voice.

 

 

“Do... Would you want to? Do you want to you know” Derek said still kneeling on the floor with both hands on my stomach.

 

 

“What have sex?” I said as I smiled well half smiled and cocked my eyebrows.

 

 

“Yeah well only if you want to, you know after that well bleeding thing,” Derek said as he stood up and stepped back

 

 

“Scott’s mom told me it would be fine, it would be good to do it” I said as I smiled and walked towards him putting my arms around him we were almost the same size but my stomach presses against Derek’s crotch apparently he has longer legs and the smaller torso while I have shorter legs but longer torso. I felt him get hard; he spun us around and leaned over.

 

 

(I’m not going to details but let’s just say they had fun and were loud and thank God Stiles’ dad wasn’t there)

 

 

Derek’s POV

 

 

All I remember was rolling off of Stiles and lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling with Stiles. Soon after laying down Stiles cuddled up next to me with his head on my chest his hand laid across my abs. A few minutes after that I fell sleep after noticing Stiles was asleep, I woke up about to two hours later and noticed a sleeping Stiles shivering next to me it didn’t help that he was naked same as me. I ended up putting a blanket on him lying next to him and falling back to sleep. I was woken up again but this time I felt wet near my thigh area I automatically sat up thinking that it was Stiles bleeding again but to my surprise he wasn’t. I started shaking and he woke up looking at me with a smile till the flinched and a little sweat pouring over his eyes, when he looked down and looked back up at me.

 

 

“My... Wa” he said as he flinched again in pain

 

 

“Water broke” I said a little stunned “did I do it that I made you go into labor”

 

 

I don’t think he heard me because he looked straight in front of him and said

 

 

“My water broke. What do I do?” he said a little panicked when he flinched.

 

 

I started to panic because I noticed he was flinching really close together like minutes apart. I don’t know why my brains was not working I was freaking out too much.

 

 

“Scott’s mom,” I said as I stood up to help Stiles but halfway of him standing he toppled over holding his stomach I couldn’t take it anymore I picked him up bridal style and carried them, his head was in my neck as I felt tears pouring out of his eyes and onto my collarbone his clawing at the back of my shoulders I don’t think he meant to actually get skin but he did that’s how I knew he was in a lot of pain.

 

 

Scott’s POV

 

 

I was sitting in my room well I wouldn’t say sitting I was doing pull-ups just when I was about stop and washed my face off with cold water I heard the door swing open and I heard a whimper. I went running down the stairs to see Derek holding Stiles bridal style when Stiles screamed. I didn’t even notice my mom standing behind me telling Derek something.

 

 

“Bring him upstairs,” she said and I turned around and looked at her

 

 

“Scott go to the kitchen grab scissors, water, three towels, a bowl, and a blanket out of the cabinet,” she said as I was already running to the kitchen by the time she said scissors.

 

 

I heard Stiles moan as Derek carried him upstairs I didn’t even notice how fast I got everything. I looked up stairs to find Stiles laying on my bed with his lower half of his body completely bare. I turned around in shock which I thought to myself, “Why am I shocked about this I’ve seen him naked,” I turned back around and gave my mom everything and walked up next to the bed were Stiles had laid so I can make him comfortable with the fact that he was about to push a baby well babies. When Stiles screamed and held onto his knees.

 

 

“Derek get behind his back and told him up” she said as Derek climbed up on the bed and sat behind him with his legs on both sides of Stiles holding him up holding both of his hands on his knees.

 

 

“Stiles honey you’re going to have to push in your understand” she said with one hand on Stiles

 

 

He shook his head no when Derek’s hand pointed to his forehead and he put his mouth to Stiles ear and said, “You can do baby.”

 

 

Just as he said that Stiles screamed and bear down pushing, I didn’t even notice that he was completely on the edge of the bed till I saw the baby quickly sliding out of his body, I thought to myself it’s really quick one push and out the baby comes. When the room filled with cries I smiled knowing that the baby was fine.

 

 

“Stiles I’m going to need you to relax the second baby isn’t coming out most likely until two hours from now I’m going to check on that little boy you just gave birth to” she said

 

 

“A boy” I said just as Derek and Stiles said it too

 

 

Stiles smiled and said “Kale Asher Mcchaleski” the we both looked at him

 

 

Derek’s POV

 

 

“You picked names,” Scott asked as I just stared at Stiles

 

 

“Why is Hale my last name is in the middle of the last name of your baby” I asked as Stiles smiled and all of a sudden Scott’s mom handed me Kale.

 

 

“Because I love you you’re a part of their lives so I put your last name in there and if you haven’t noticed Scott your last name will be part of it. It is in his last name as well as well as mine I merged all of our names to make the babies last name MCC-HALE-SKI” he said

 

 

“Oh and his first name rhymes with your last name Derek, Kale Hale” he said as he laughed.

 

 

Two hours past and obviously not getting into details again but let’s just say a second baby came out, a baby girl.

 

 

“Abbygale Avery Mcchaleski” he said as he started to get tired eyes he just didn’t look normal, they didn’t look like his normal sleepy, tired eyes when I heard Scott’s mom say, “He’s bleeding out” and she handed Scott Abbygale.

 

 

I handed Kale to Scott’s mom then all of a sudden Stiles passed out, I put my arms underneath him and pick him up but getting blood everywhere. I looked at Scott’s mom waiting for instructions.

 

 

“Take him to the hospital we’ll be behind you” she said


	8. Whats happening to Stiles

In Stile’s head

 

You know how people say when you faint or die everything either goes white or black or your life flashes before your eyes. I didn’t get the white light or blackout I got flashbacks and no not my life flashing before my eyes, more of a flashback from 10 months ago there was me and Scott, Derek and I, me alone everything for the from the past 10 months all of it. My first flash back was that night, that night I conceived, that night Scott got bit, it was like it was happening all over again, like I was there again.

 

(This is the exact words from the first episode)

 

Suddenly I was hanging upside down screaming face-to-face with Scott was holding a bat.

 

“Stiles what the hell are you doing here” Scott said

 

“You weren’t answering your phone” I said “why do you have a bat” I asked

 

“I thought you were a predator” Scott said

 

“A pre… What” I laughed “I know it’s late but you got to hear this… I so my dad leaves 20 minutes ago dispatch called they’re bringing in every officer from the beken department even the county…” I said

 

“For what” Scott said

 

“Two joggers found a body in the woods” I said

 

“A dead body” Scott said

 

“No a body of water yes dumb ass a dead body” I said

 

It was like watching a movie through my very own eyes, but I couldn’t do or say anything differently. All of a sudden it jumps forward to us in the woods well you know what happens (i.e. sex) and then we started looking for the body when I got caught by my dad and Scott was left alone in the woods were he got bit by the werewolf.

 

Then everything skipped again

 

I was in my room popping some Adderall looking up werewolf stuff when Scott knocked on the door.

 

“You got to see this I’ve been up all night reading websites books. All this information” I said

 

“How much Adderall have you had today” Scott asked

 

“A lot. Doesn’t matter, okay, just listen to them” I said

 

“Oh, is this about body? Did they find out who did it?” Scott said

 

“No, they’re still questioning people even, Derek hale.” I said

 

“Oh, the guys in the woods that we saw the other day” Scott said

 

“Yeah! Yes. But that’s not it. Okay?” I said

 

“What, then?” Scott asked

 

“You remember the joke from another day?” I said “not a joke anymore the wolf. The Bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?

 

“Should I” Scott said

 

“It’s a signal, okay? When a wolf’s alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of’em. A whole pack of wolves? No werewolves.” I said

 

“Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I’m picking up Allison in an hour” Scott said

 

“I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn’t just amazing, all right? It was impossible.” I said

 

“Yeah, so I made a good shot.” Scott said

 

“No, you made an incredible shot. I mean, the way you moved, your speed your reflexes. People can’t just suddenly do that overnight and there’s the vision and the senses, and don’t even think I don’t notice you don’t need your inhaler anymore.” I said

 

“Okay! Dude, I can’t think about this now we’ll talk tomorrow.” Scott said

 

“Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon’s tonight. Don’t you get it?” I said

 

“What are you trying to do? I just made first line I got a date with a girl who I cant believe wants to go out with me. And everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?” Scott said

 

“I’m trying to help you’re cursed, Scott you know, and it’s not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak.” I said

 

“Bloodlust?” Scott asked

 

“Yeah, your urge to kill.” I said

 

“I’m already starting to feel an urge to kill, stiles.” Scott said

 

“You gotta hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. All right? I haven’t seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. In gonna call her right now. ” I said

 

What are you doing?” Scott asked

 

I’m canceling the date.” I said

 

“No, give it to me!” Scott screamed and pushed me hard against my bed room wall then pushing my computer chair over and put his fist up like he was going to hit me. He put down his fist and looked at me.

 

“I’m sorry… I gotta go get ready for the party” Scott said he started walking out kept looking at me with a sad look when he finally got to the door “I’m sorry”

 

I walked away from the wall and picked up my computer chair to soo scratches on it. That was one of the scares day of my life I was scared of him I thought he was going to hurt me that day.

 

That was the same day I started bleeding from my ass.

 

(Sorry for this flash back I know you already read it but it’s a imported part of his flash backs)

 

It was 2 am when suddenly I started to have really bad cramps and had the sudden urge to pee. I went into the bathroom and felt like if I was peeing myself, as I pull my pants odd I notice my legs are covered in blood. “Where did that blood come from,” I say to myself I soon realize that it is coming out of my ass. I started to freak out “Why is blood coming out of my ass,” I say frantically getting undressed and hopping into the shower. As I am showering I start to think who can I tell about my little problem, I then realize I can’t tell anyone not my dad that would be too weird and especially not Scott since I doubt he cares.

 

I still have craps so it takes me a while to wash away all the blood I have to lean on the shower wall with my head in my arms taking deep breaths until they pass. I look down and see blood mixed with water twirl down the drain, with blood still running down my legs. I start to think “Where did all this blood come from” and “Since when do I bleed from my butthole.” I finally wash away all the blood and it appears that the bleeding has stopped I still have cramps but not as bad as when I woke up. I walk into my room wearing nothing but boxers and I lay down getting ready to sleep. Before sleep takes me away I start thinking of everything that has happened and finally close my eyes.

 

I woke up with a sudden urge to vomit. As I emptied my stomach contents I hear the door open I pay no attention my dad is probably leaving.

 

As I am dry heaving Scott walks in “Dude you ok?” he asks after handing me a cup of water to try to settle my stomach.

 

“Ya I'm fine” I said as I stand up

 

“I wouldn’t call that fine” Scott said as I walked right pass him

 

“I’m fine” I said sitting on my bed getting ready for school.

 

“Stay home your sick, I’ll tell your dad you are sick if you say no” Scott said

 

“Fine you better go then the bus leaves in 10 minutes” I said looking at my watch.

 

“Oh shit” Scott says running off.

 

As I laid in bed all I could remember was all the blood, I looked at the ceiling and I couldn’t wrap my head around the blood. Again I think “Where did it come from.”

 

10 minutes later

 

I am still lying on my bed with my eyes closed when Scott bursts into my room.

 

“I know I said stay home because your sick but can you at least give me a ride to school then you go straight back home” Scott said

 

“Ya but no to the coming back, I don’t want to miss any school” I said sitting up

 

“Fine but if you feel worse you’re going home ok” Scott said handing me my school bag.

 

“Ok I can do that” I said taking the school bag.

 

We got to school right on time, and so far I was feeling fine that was until I got to third period and instantly started to feel sick and irritated, and to top it off Scott decided to follow me to the bathroom to “keep an eye on me.” When I was done in the bathroom I immediately left no bothering to say anything to Scott. When I got home I got the sudden urge to puke again and as I walked into the bathroom I saw dried blood on the shower floor. That got me started on thinking about last night up until now I have pushed that memory to the back of my mind until now.

 

“Why did I bleed,” I say aloud to myself when a thought crossed my mind. “Wait no that isn’t possible,” I say aloud to myself. I got on my computer and searched ‘What would make me bleed from their assholes’ and ‘Can men have vaginas.’ The results shocked me it was a yes to the vaginas and my world fell apart. I started to freak out again and started to call myself names like freak, girl boy, and fag. But I had to know more so then I typed ‘can men get pregnant’ and before I pressed enter I closed my eyes hoping the answer was no. I opened one eye then the other and I instantly regretted it I read and I found that on rare occasions men can in fact get pregnant not only that but men can have uteruses they can sometimes have a fully workable menstrual cycle, and they can conceive.

 

As I stared at the screen for what felt like hours thinking back to the times I had anal sex. Scott kept reappearing, I started to thing did we us a condom the answer was always no. Why would we use a condom we were each other’s first and guys it just didn’t make any sense. As I sat there my door swung open and I immediately close my monitor trying to hide what I was looking at. I see that Scott is standing in front of my door with a look of concern but all I can manage to do is plaster a fake smile on my face.

 

“How are you feeling?” Scott asked walking in and sitting on my bed

 

“Fine now, why?” I asked get up from my computer chair

 

“Nothing I was just wondering” Scott said

 

“Ya so how was the rest of school” I asked praying he would leave soon.

 

“Fine, damn I forgot I’m going out on a double date tonight and I have to go and get ready” Scott said as I thank whoever.

 

“Ok well it was nice talking to you” I said getting ready to learn more of what might be happening to me.

 

I listen for the front door to close and I get up and shut and lock my door, don’t need any more interruptions. I looked up the definitions for period and pregnancy, as I read I started to realize I was having symptoms closely related to that of being pregnant. As I continued to read I read it started saying that slight bleeding might occur during pregnancy, but as I continue I read that it could also mean I miscarried which is a more common response to bleeding.

 

I decided to go to Walgreens I needed to know if I was pregnant and if last night was just me having my period. I walked in and went straight to the pregnancy aisle I decided to take a couple seeing as you can never be too sure. When I go and pay for the test the cashier gives me a weird look.

 

“Yeah a girl thinks I knocked her up” I said

 

“Yeah okay whatever” the cashier responds.

 

I walked out of the store and got into my truck and drove home. I climbed in through my window hoping my dad didn’t notice I left, which he didn’t. I sat on my bed staring at the boxes, what if, what if I am, what am I supposed to do, tell him yeah no I don’t think so Scott would probably hate what I am. I just need to do it get it over with. I got up walked straight into the bathroom I unzipped my pants and peed on the tip of the sticks, I sat on the toilet with my hand over my face my elbows on my knees and waited what seemed forever for the timer on my phone to go off. When it finally did I looked up I grabbed the sticks and saw two pink lines, I’m pregnant with Scott’s baby, Scott’s. Tears ran down my face at the realization that I am pregnant with Scott’s baby.

 

Fast-forward to a different flashback

 

(Sorry again I need to put the important stuff in the flashback)

 

“Scott thinks you’re lying about something” Derek said causing me to scream and jump out of his skin.

 

“What the hell are you doing in my Jeep?” I ask placing a hand on my stomach.

 

“I will repeat myself Scott thinks you’re lying about something” Derek said looking me straight in the eyes.

 

“I’m not lying about anything” I replies placing me hands on the steering wheel.

 

“You’re lying” Derek said still glaring at me

“I’m not lying” I replied like a little child

 

“Yes you are and you know how I know this it’s because of your heartbeat” Derek said continuing my glare.

 

“But I’m not” I said. He got tired so of me lying and grabbed the back of my neck and pushed my head into the steering wheel.

 

“Stop fine I’ll tell you” I said grabbed Derek’s arm.

 

“Hurry up and spill it I don’t have all day” Derek said pulling his arm back.

 

“I’m… I’m…I’m…I’m pr…pre…pre…pregnant” I replied softly instantly averting his eyes looking down to my feet.

 

“What you can’t be” Derek said looking at him.

 

“Then if you don’t believe me then listen to my heartbeat to see if I am lying” I yell at me turning to look at Derek straight in the eyes

 

In Derek’s head

 

(I could hear his thoughts just at that moment)

 

I saw Derek listened hard.

 

{his heartbeat was there strong but with no sudden speed up or slow down it stayed steady when I started listened closer I heard a smaller faster heartbeat. Now I understood why Stiles was being so secretive he was with child, he was actually pregnant.}

 

“Who’s the father” Derek asked.

 

“Scott” I said instantly starting to cry.

 

He didn’t even think about it he just grabbed me and held me in a hug and just letting me cry.

 

I forgot how long we were in my jeep him just holding me; I completely forgot I didn’t even know he had that side to him soft, caring and loving.

 

To Be Continued


	9. Porsche

Derek’s point of view

 

 

They finally got him to stop bleeding but they said he was in a coma from the blood loss and he may not wake up. When Scott and Scott’s mom came the nurses took the babies to check them, I stood up and told them what is happening, that’s when Stiles dad came running in. I couldn’t tell him his only child was in a coma how could I tell him that, when it all hit me the babies are here, Stiles is in a coma he was bleeding soo much and we haven’t heard anything about the babies are they still getting checked out. I didn’t even notice I was crying till Scott’s mom lifted my head up with her hand and looked at me in the eyes.

 

 

“You did everything you could do, you kept him safe, you got him here, he is a live because of you… the doctor told me if you were a min later he would have bleed out” she said wiping her thump under I'm eye and pulled her thump covered in blood. I didn’t know I was covered in blood to the point that it was on my face. I looked down at my hands they were covered, I stood up and looked at myself I was covered from head to toe. I started to panic I ran my hand through my hair outing blood in my hair. I hit the ground with a force that it felt like I broke bones I sat on my feet with my hands on my face crying. I did care about anything the only thing that kept repeating in my head is.

 

 

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

 

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

 

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

 

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

 

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

 

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

 

 

Why did this have to happen to me no him, why is this happening to him, why couldn’t it be me, why couldn’t it be fine, why is this happening, I should have taking more care of him.

 

 

I LOVE HIM

 

 

I love him… I haven’t told him I love him, I didn’t say it. Don’t you dare take him from me, from them, don’t you dare. Wake him up, let him wake up.

 

 

In Stiles head

 

 

To be completely honest I don’t even remember going to school I was always with Derek he made me forget everything like we were the only ones there, the only ones in the world, like I was the most important thing in the word the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

 

 

Flashback

 

 

I was walking down the school hallway going to class, when all of a sudden Lydia came out of nowhere.

 

 

“Can I touch it, your tummy/stomach I mean” Lydia asked

 

 

“How do you know?” I asked

 

 

“Scott told Allison, she told me, I told Jackson, Jackson told Matt and Danny, and then told the whole school you know rumors” she said in a mouth full and just a little out of breath

 

 

“One it’s not a rumor and two I just told Scott this morning how fast can stuff spread through school” I said

 

 

“So you are,” she said

 

 

“Yes ok I am god,” I said

 

 

“How many months are you?” she asks

 

 

“4 months” I said

 

 

“Oh so the baby is 4.6 inches how cute” she said

 

 

“How did…never mind you’re really smart when you’re not playing dumb” I said

 

 

“Hay…thanks but can I touch it,” she asks

 

 

“Ya why not let’s just hope it doesn’t become a habit,” I said unzipping my sweatshirt

 

 

“Oohh you so big already” she said as she put both hands on my stomach I flinched knowing that someone other then Derek was touching me and her hands were cold.

 

 

“Oh thanks that’s easily what I wanted to hear… i'm big,” I said

 

 

“No, no that’s good it means that the baby is healthy” she says pulling her hands away and hugged me with out asking.

 

 

“I'm soo happy for you” she said still hugging me

 

 

“Why are you even talking to me now 2 weeks ago you didn’t even know my name?” I asked as she pulled away.

 

 

“I’ve always known what your name was and to be honest that’s me just playing dumb” she said pulling me back into a hug.

 

 

That’s when Jackson walked up behind her.

 

 

“What you doing babe why you hugging the freak” he said as she turn around and gave him a dirty look

 

 

I sneaked away when she didn’t notice, and before I punched Jackson in the face. Schools finally over and I made it to the gym, I still haven’t quit lacrosse I mean why should I I never play. While I’m getting ready I saw Jackson looking at me from the corner of my eye I turned to talk to Danny with my shirt still off showing EVERYTHING including my bump. Danny didn’t change at all when he found out I was pregnant and still treats me the same.

 

 

“Is Jackson staring at me?” I asked Danny

 

 

“Yes he is, you want to know what’s funny is you are all he’s been talking about” Danny said

 

 

“Wait what, do you mean him calling me a freak and stuff” I asked

 

 

“No acutely saying and asking questions like how did I not notice, who’s the dad, how is he handling this and blah blah blah all day long” Danny says as I looked over at Jackson and he looks away.

 

 

Lacrosse was half over and I was just sitting on the bench when Jackson came up and sat next to me not acting like his normal self I turned and looked at him.

 

 

“Why are you acting that way” I asked

 

 

“It’s nothing” he said

 

 

“No its not nothing its something because you were staring at me the whole time I was getting dressed and apparently you have been talking about me all day and now you’re sitting next to me you never do that and you’re not acting like your asshole self” I said really fast which makes him look at me weirdly. From the corner of my eye I see Scott looking at us talking.

 

 

“What? Damn you Danny” he said as he looked at Danny and want to get up

 

 

“No we are talking about this after the game ok” I demanded

 

 

“Fine” he said as he walked away

 

 

It was after the game and I was the last one in the locker room, I took my time , I took a shower because mostly everyone was gone I walked out of the shower room just wearing a towel. When I rounded the corner to my locker Jackson was there.

 

 

“Ok so why are you acting weird around me is it because I’m pregnant,” I asked and all he did was shack his head no.

 

 

“Ok so now you can’t even talk to me and why are you not looking at me it’s rude you know,” I said finally in a pair of pants.

 

 

“Sorry I’m not trying to be rude,” he said

 

 

“Ok well one you’re always rude but any way your acting weird…god Jackson look at me its bugging me” I said

 

 

“I’m sorry” he said as he finally looked at me

 

 

“Oh my god stop saying sorry its not you” I said

 

 

“Sor… ok” he said as his eyes wondered from my eyes to my stomach

 

 

“Can…. Can I tou” he started to ask

 

 

“Yes you can touch my stomach” I said fast as he sat on a bench and put both hands on my stomach I didn’t flinch that time

 

 

“So are you going to tell me why you’re acting weird around me or talking not badly about me,” I asked

 

 

I don’t think he even thought about it before he said it but he did he said it

 

 

“I have a crush on you,” he said after realizing what he said he looked up at me with a scared look and took both his hands away

 

 

“You have a crush on me but your with Lydia” I asked a little confused

 

 

“I am with Lydia… oh god what did I just say” he said

 

 

“Are you bi” I asked

 

 

“Say no you dumb ass that would make you gay,” he said to himself.

 

 

“Yes… yes I guess I am” he said as he started to calm down

 

 

“Ok to change the subject it’s Scotts and I’m dating Derek,” I said as he looked at me with a like what face

 

 

“Scott” he said with his eyes wide

 

 

“Ya Scott and I’m dating Derek” I said again

 

 

“No Scott” he pointed as I turned

 

 

“Ok one when the fuck did you turn bi let alone like Stiles and two Derek your dating Derek you hated him like a week ago” Scott said as Jackson stood up

 

 

“I’ve always been bi I just hid it” Jackson said

 

 

“Then why the fuck would you make fun of us him mostly oh wait is it one of those I pick on my crush things” Scott said

 

 

“Yes ok yes its one of those pick on your crush things I didn’t know what to do he was my first boy crush” Jackson said

 

 

“I was your first boy crush” I cooed

 

 

“No don’t change the subject you’re dating Derek” Scott said as his eye started turning yellow

 

 

“Yes we are and we fucked last night too… sorry Jackson don’t picture that” I said

 

 

“Already did but its ok” Jackson said as he looked at Scott with his eye brow cocked

 

 

Scott started to change

 

 

Jackson got in front of me to protact me, wow all these people are really surprising me Derek now Jackson who know they were really good guys

 

 

“Scott calm down your scaring me” I said looking over Jackson’s shoulder

 

 

“Dude you need to clam down you don’t want to hurt Stiles or the baby do you” Jackson told him with one of his hands on the side of my stomach keeping me behind him

 

 

Scott took off and ran still in wolf form but at least he didn’t hurt us, Jackson turned around with his hand still on me smiling

 

 

“Why are you smiling” I asked him

 

 

“I felt the baby kick” he said still smiling

 

 

“Ya she does that” I said

 

 

“A girl” he said

 

 

“Ya Derek think so” I said

 

 

“Could I drive you home, it would make me feel safer if I brought you home Scott scared me I don’t want him doing anything not saying he would but still” he asked

 

 

“Mmm suur” I said

 

 

We got to my house he got out of the Porsche and walked/ran to my side and helped me out.

 

 

“Ok so taking my Porsche was a bad idea” he said as he smiled

 

 

“Ya just a little bit with me the size of a small whale” I said as he laugh and he shock his head no

 

 

“No I’m not as big as a whale” I asked

 

 

“No your not” he said with a smile on his face

 

 

We finally got to the door of my house and he kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

 

 

“I’m happy for you and Derek and Scott” he said before getting in his car he didn’t sound to happy when he said Scott’s name though. I wasn’t mad at Scott he just scared me, I find it a little funny it shows he cares about me, he cares so much about me… about me dating Derek his blood purser want through the ruff making him change and I thank that’s funny.


	10. Black hole sun

It’s been three weeks… three weeks; the babies are now three weeks old, and he is still in a coma. No doctor knows what to say they just keep saying that he well come out of it.

 

 

Oh I’m sorry I didn’t even tell you about Kale and Abbygale they are fine perfectly healthy babies, Kale is quiet sleeps all day, he has Scott’s neck and his chine and hair, he has Stiles light brown eyes, eyelashes, and mouth with that little peck on his lip. Abbygale good god she’s beautiful she look almost like Stiles in a girly way (not that Stiles is beautiful, oh god but he is in a very manly way) but she has Scott’s hair and smile (ya I said Scotts smile). She’s a smiling and giggling little girl, she is one of the happiest baby’s I have ever seen she’s just like her dad loud, happy, and a little annoying but that comes with babies’ right.

 

 

I haven’t left Stile’s the nurses had to pry me off the bed just to make me take a shower to get all the blood off. I know I sound like a child, but when you love someone like I love him you don’t ever want to leave him or her not even for a second. Scott and Scott’s mom would leave to get cloths and everything we needed and Stiles’ dad never left either not once. I don’t know how he is even doing he has not peed, ate, or slept nothing it’s really starting to scaring me. A lot of people have come and visited it was Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Matt and even his lacrosse teacher.

 

 

In Stiles head

 

 

{Black hole sun,   
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain?  
Black hole sun,   
Won't you come?  
Won't you come?  
Won't you come?}

 

 

I heard as I ran up to my jeep. Me in the front seat Derek next to me Lydia was sitting on Jackson, Allison was on Scott and Danny in the middle of them. We were all laughing as I was driving I don’t remember where but we seemed happy so I didn’t care where we were going. How would I have known that we would make a cute little gang a weird on but cute a big huge love triangle, but what’s funny is that I am in the middle, before this over half the people in school didn’t even notice me. This was our little triangle it was Scott and I in the start, then Scott and Allison, then Derek and I, then Jackson and Lydia but Jackson has a crush on me.

 

 

When all of a sudden everything want black and I was in a white room it was all fussy like my eyes wouldn’t focusing. Then everything started to form it was like one of those Polaroid pictures just come to starting out white then bam color. I was standing in a hospital I could see myself laying in bed with Derek next to me asleep holding my hand with his head laying on the bed, I look over in the corner of the room there was Scott and his mom I turn around to see my dad in the door way looking so sad and defeated.

 

 

When suddenly there was a guy standing in front of me smiling, it was one of those smiles that you can’t help but return an even bigger smile because it makes you feel good. He was about 5 feet 11 he had dark brown hair and eye color, he had a goatee it looked good on him, Yes I was checking him out so sue me.

 

 

“This is going to hurt just by the way” he said snapping my out of my thoughts. With a snap of his fingers everything got bright white and I started to hurt everywhere and I started screaming.

 

 

Derek’s P.O.V

 

 

Suddenly the room filled with a loud ear-piercing scream. Beeping and buzzing could be heard and the same high pinch screams that made Scott and I hit the floor. When I finally figured it out nurses and doctors were already in the room, I could hear them say was…

 

 

Cardiac arrest

 

 

His heart stopped

 

 

Clear

 

 

Clear

 

 

Clear

 

 

When everything went quiet for a couple of seconds and everyone waited then a cough filled the room.

 

 

“So that’s what he meant by it hurting, fun being electrocute to be brought back to life who would have thunk it,” we all heard, that smart ass voice Stiles, my Stiles was awake.


	11. LIVE LIKE ITS YOUR LAST DAY

Stiles POV

 

 

Stiles sleeping

 

 

"If Today Was Your Last Day"

 

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

 

 

I wake up to a baby crying, Abbygale.

 

 

Derek handed her to me she wasn’t as small as I thought she would have been, but she’s not a newborn she’s a month and two weeks. She’s the biggest one out of her and Kale, I just stared at her thinking she looks so much like me and that I never want to leave them ever again not even for a second. The song was still playing in my head why didn’t I live like that, like that day like it was my last day, but now that I think of it I have a second chance a second chance to live my life like it could be my last day. I want to spend every waken moment with Abbygale and Kale ever minute with Derek by my side.

 

 

I could finally go home Derek and everyone was so happy. I was still weak so Jackson helped me up and the he kissed me on the lips he pulled back and smiled at me then looked at Derek.

 

 

“Sorry I had to do it at least once” Jackson said sitting me in the wheel chair when Lydia smacked him in the back of the head.

 

 

“And you wait till the time he’s taken you dumb ass” Lydia said we all stared at her

 

 

“I’m not stupid I know he was bi,” she said as she kissed me on the cheek and walked over with Jackson who joined to her hip and walked to Scott. Lydia kissed Scott on the cheek then baby Kale on his forehead, while Jackson ran his hand over Kales forehead and then kissed the little guys nose, they walked over to Derek. Lydia grabbed Derek’s arm lifting herself up to kiss him on the cheek then looked down and whispered “she look just like Stiles” and kissed the little one’s hand. Jackson just smiled and looked at me then back at the baby and pocked her lightly on the nose, and said bye to everyone else and left.

 

 

I held out my hand moving my fingers saying give my give me as Scott handed me Kale who was sleeping I just stared at him as they wheeled me out of the hospital.


	12. Love at home

Home sweet home

 

 

My dad said that because I love Derek he can live here with me but if he hurt one hair on me my dad was aloud to kill him. The funny part is Derek was the one that gave him permission to kill him if he hurt me. We were finally home Derek helped me up the stairs as Scott carried Kale and Abbygale in they’re car seats. Derek stopped at my door which was closed with a big purple bow hanging in front of it. I opened the door to see two white cribs with Kale and Abbygale names above them the whole room was painted a light purple which I didn’t mind since purple is my favorite color. Abbygale had a white and purple rabbit and Kale had a purple elephant sitting in their cribs. Oh god the baby blankets hanging over the cribs were so beautiful. Kales was a quilt with a darker purple then the paint with pine green in it, it was cute. Abbygale’s was a purple, white and pink quilt all light colors so calming I loved them both. I started to cry, which made Abbygale start to cry, I walked in touching everything smiling. I sat on the bed and Scott put both carries down and smiled at me then left. Derek kneeled down on one knee in front of me.

 

 

“You do know I love you right” he asked with his hands on my knees.

 

 

“Yes I do honey I love you with my whole heart it kind of hurts how much I love you” I said.

 

 

“I don’t want my love to hurt you” he said he took one hand away pulling out a little black box.

 

 

I screamed like a girl I started to cry too.

 

 

“Will you marry me Stiles Stilinski?” he asked my smiling that smile that he saves for me and only me the one that lights up my day

 

 

“Yes… yes I well marry you Derek Hale I well” I said crying as I wrapped my arms around his neck knocking us on the floor waking up both Kale and Abbygale. I smiled at him and we both looked at Kale and Abbygale.

 

 

“So who gets who,” I asked and then screamed “I get Kale this time” I laughed getting up and crawling to Kale’s car set picking him up and standing up to walk over to the bed as Derek did the same with Abbygale but he didn’t crawl. We put Kale and Abbygale in the middle of the bed and we both laid down next to them. Derek held out his hand so that I would put mine on his and as I did he slipped the men’s wedding band on my finger and it said on it MOON LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi question for every one should i rewrite this to make it longer and add more to it?
> 
> and 
> 
> should i make a second book?


End file.
